Losing My VCard
by patricia51
Summary: I said it was none of your business but... Olive and Todd finally get together.


Losing My V-Card by patricia51

(She said it was none of your business but... Olive and Todd finally get together. Olive's POV.)

"I think I'll lose my virginity to him. Maybe in five minutes, maybe tonight, maybe six months from now, or maybe on the night of our wedding. The amazing thing is, either way, it's really none of your business."

I said those words to close the "Big Webcast Confessional of 2010" and I meant them. So why am I not only announcing that the great event has taken place but going into exquisite detail about it? Two reasons I suppose.

First of all I want to finally set the rumors to rest about my previous "experiences". Heaven knows the first attempt didn't seem to do it. It calmed things down somewhat. Rhi and I got back to being friends and even Marianne and I settled into a sort of unspoken truce. But others didn't and really, that was okay because I really don't give a shit what a lot of them think. But for the general viewing audience, particularly the ones who complained I didn't take my clothes off the last time, well, I'm still not going to take off my clothes but I am going to describe what happened.

Oh and the second reason? It's simple. Eat your hearts out one and all. If I had known (although he's always been so incredible at everything else so this shouldn't be a surprise) how marvelous a lover Todd would prove to be I seriously doubt I could have held myself in check this long. But he, sweet wonderful boy that he was and sweet wonderful and incredibly sexy man that he IS, has got more self-control than I do. But what would you expect of someone who didn't even want to have his first kiss until he felt it was right? God, I am so lucky.

By the way, he's nice enough to claim that the wait was more than worth it. He claims that I left him staggering and smiling and wobbling as he walked for days afterwards. That's flattering but as I recall he was ready again the next morning. And the next evening. And the afternoon in between. No wonder I was walking bow-legged myself for a week or two. Still he absolutely insists that I was everything he had ever dreamed about and that he had dreamed about me a LOT over the years.

The only light in the room was the pale glow of the moon peeking through the sheer curtains that were a-flutter in the breeze from the open balcony doors. But it was enough. I could see Todd on the bed, his hard-muslced body waiting for me. The covers were thrown back. I walked towards him in my silk nightie, conscious that it covered no more of me than his boxers did of him. I...

Error - 8kb deleted - error

... So there you have it. Absolutely the exact account of how I surrendered my V-Card. Except for a couple of things I see I've forgotten in the heat of the moment so to speak.

I AM going to show a bit of a video now. It's just related to what I've been talking about, not part of that actual time but that really IS none of your business regardless of what I have been talking about. But I think it's cute. It's Todd driving me from the church to the hall where we had our reception. On a lawn mower. I know we look funny, him in his tux and me in my long white dress (which I was perfectly entitled to wear by the way) and veil and all but I still love it. I love him too. I always have.

So you see it wasn't five minutes after the video chat. It wasn't that night. It wasn't six months from then. It took place over five years after that day. It was after we graduated from high school. It was after we graduated from college. And son-of-a-gun if it didn't take place on our wedding night.

Two more things by the way. By now you may be scratching your head and deciding that once more I'm telling stories. Why would you say that? Because I just went back and deleted everything that I just typed about how Todd and I made love for the first time. My first time, his first time (I can't believe someone as handsome and amazing as he is waited but he did), our first time. So why? Because it's our damn business (and none of your own to paraphrase an old western song).

If you want sex on your computer go download something from a porn site. I know I left just enough here to piss you off if that's what you were expecting. Damn, give me a break. You think I was going to splash the details of our honeymoon on the web. Get real.

Oh the second thing is that night is going to have consequences far beyond just one night (okay followed by a week) of incredible sex. When she gets older I don't want our daughter (or son) to know that it's splashed all over the web about the night that her parents conceived her.

Bye!

(The End)

(I originally thought of completing the sex scene between Olive and Todd and then thought... nahhhhhhh. Obviously she would never post it. It would be much more like Olive to pretend she was going to reveal all the juicy details and then not do it.)


End file.
